


I'mma Meet You Half Way

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neverlostbutwander asked: <i>‘Ello, 'ello lovely! :) Can I prompt some random-meeting Klaine, maybe in a nightclub? Ending in some super hot, possessive and bitey/holding down/marking kinda sex? The middle bit and any or all plot is entirely up to you! </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'mma Meet You Half Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like I could turn this one down. Lol

Rihanna does something to him. Her moans of wanting skin and chains and to be pushed up on seem to settle deep within his bones till he can’t think straight. Honestly, that’s who he’s going to blame later if someone asks exactly all of this came about. It’s not the fault of the copious amounts of alcohol he’s consumed over the night. And it’s certainly not the fault of seeing his ex-boyfriend bumping and grinding on the dance floor with some kid that barely looks legal to be in the club to begin with. It’s all Rihanna’s fault.

So when he sees a pair of golden hazel eyes flashing in the strobe lights, he can’t help the intense need that consumes him. The feeling nearly chokes him because something in his brain shuts off entirely. All he sees is those eyes, alight with mischief and life, taunting him as they drop to the ground so Kurt’s are forced to follow. As he brings them back up, he notes the strong thighs in a tight pair of highwaters. They lead up and up to a cock that’s already starting to get hard just from Kurt looking.

The taller man barely notices the trim waist and broad shoulders, because he’s immediately catching the other man’s eyes again, eyebrow raised. Golden eyes seems to be blushing a bit and it makes Kurt smirk. Without thinking too much about it, he turns away from the man and heads towards the exit.

He doesn’t look behind him. He doesn’t need to.

When the warm summer’s night air hits his body, Kurt pays it little mind. It’s nothing to the tingling beneath his skin. He can feel where Golden Eyes is watching him walk, feel the other man get closer and closer as he heads towards the space between buildings and deeper till the shadows overtake them.

Satisfied, he turns around quickly. For a second he notices the other man’s startled, wide eyes. Kurt puts them quickly out of mind though as he pushes Golden Eyes against the cold brick wall and crowds against him. He pushes harder against the man, so close and tight that even the night’s humidity can not slip between them. He can feel how hard the other man is, his shorter body trembling like a top forced to stop spinning. Reckless, endless energy paused on Kur’t say so.

The thought makes him smirk again and he drips his head to the other man’s throat to lick up a wide strip. The taste is addicting, like need and submission turned power on his tongue. Kurt licks and nibbles his way up higher, taking his time between to savour the sweet and tangy flavour of his new possession. Each little lick causes Golden Eyes to moan low and deep, like Kurt’s pulling feelings from the deepest parts of his soul.

With an earlobe in his mouth, Kurt sucks like it’s a cock, giving the man a taste of what could be and he feels Golden Eye’s hips jerk, cock bumping his own in wonderful friction.

“What’s your name?” Kurt finally whispers into the ear he’s treating like his newest lolli.

Golden Eyes shivers again, Kurt feeling every convulse and shake, before breathlessly answering. “Blaine.”

Blaine, that’ll do. Kurt smiles before lowering his lips to Blaine’s for the first time. The taste here is even more sweet, magnified by the way that Blaine’s mouth simply opens to his assault like he’s been waiting for it. Blaine’s tongue teases his own, pulling and sucking Kurt in until Kurt has his hands pushing Blaine’s wrists agains the wall and is taking everything Blaine has been teasing him into wanting.

By the moan that Blaine makes, Kurt knows that the shorter man has finally gotten what he wants. He can feel some of the tension slip out of Blaine, his body sagging slightly between Kurt and the wall and it makes Kurt kiss him only harder. The feel of his submission is almost an ethereal thing, like they both have slipped into the place they’re finally supposed to be in.

Shocked, Kurt pulls away, gasping. He barely gets a chance to speak before Blaine is whining, nuzzling into his neck like he needs the skin to skin contact.

“I’m Kurt.” He finally says, letting go of Blaine’s hands only to grip his head and force their eyes to meet. “Come home with me.”

It’s not a question and it doesn’t need to be because there is only one response.


End file.
